conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Map Segments (Starfire)
The Map Segments are pieces of an ancient 'treasure map' scattered across the galaxy following the end of the ancients. They lead to a treasure incomprehensible to any man, a treasure above all treasures, but only if they are all found. It has long been legend that there are nine segments of the map located across the galaxy, however many believed it to be a common fairy tale, passed down through the generations, however unbeknown to millions, the legends were true, as discovered by the Crew of the Starfire on Yuki Onna in 2899, where they discovered a piece of the map in an ancient tomb below the planet's icy surface. This led them to subsequent further segments, however unbeknown to them, someone else was looking. The government of the wealthiest planet in Known Space, Benzaiten were also after the segments, and had a tremendous amount of assets to assure that they were found. Segments Appearance Segments of the map are shaped as any normal large stone, but embossed with a luminescent ancient insignia. The segments work by emitting a powerful holographic projection displaying the map segment and the location of the next clue. Segment 1 *Planet: Yuki Onna The first segment was discovered by the Crew of the Starfire whilst they were raiding an Ancient Tomb on the ice planet Yuki Onna. They discovered it by accident, and noticed it may have been a valuable artefact, and took it to Kazuo Tsutomo, an elderly alien artefact specialist on the planet Raijin, where they discovered the truth behind the legend to the treasure. Segment 2 *Planet: Kojin The second segment was discovered by the Crew of the Starfire after the first segment leading them to Kojin, a scorched planet and the homeworld of Maliki Hoburn, who finds it tough returning to his home. They discover that the second segment has been taken in the posession of a group of mercenaries, who happen to be those that Maliki left his homeworld with back when he was 18, and had to make a difficult choice on retrieving the segment. The well equipped mercenaries have at their disposal several Mecha, posing a threat to the crew, forcing them to find ways to disable them. Segment 3 *Planet: Yosuzume The crew travlled to the tropical jungle world Yosuzume, after deciphering the clue for the third segment. Upon arrival, they discover that the segment is located somewhere in the planet's thick dense jungle, and realise they must travel through the dangers of the untamed jungle, full of alien life and predatory birds. The third segment was located in the ruins of an Ancient structure which was currently being used as a nest by the large predatory bird, the Kotoryu. The crew had to decide Segment 4 *Planet: Raijin In search of the fourth segment the crew arrive on Raijin, and after meeting Kazuo Tsutomo as second time with help deducing the fourth segment's location deduce that it had been taken by a black market gang who intended to sell it for a large profit, as all alien artefacts go. The crew had to infiltrate the gang's nightclub hideout in Ichibashi, after deciding to go in guns blazing or stealthily. The fourth segment was recovered, however a run in with the gang triggered a retaliation, and several gang members kill Kazuo, who was discovered by the crew as they return from the infiltration, and with his dying breath tells them to keep searching. Segment 5 *Planet: Tohuku Segment 6 *Planet: Daikoku Segment 7 *Planet: Sujin Segment 8 *Planet: Benzaiten Segment 9 *Planet: Uncharted Moon (Starfire) Category:Starfire